When the bad guys ruled the world
by nairiefairie
Summary: Harry is a cop in training. He is following after his parents, the famous Potter’s killed in action by the drug Lord, T Riddle. Seeking revenge for his family he enters into a whole new dark world. Non Magic.
1. Chapter 1

When the bad guys rule the world

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would of published a book on the lives of the older generation too. James Potter and Co. and be making another couple of million dollars… I mean that's just my opinion, I mean if the going is good right? (did I mention I don't belong to any bikie gang, nor can I ride one, I just stand back and say oh shiny…)

In the beginning

In the beginning everyone starts out young and innocent. Some are lucky and manage to ride out their teenage years without a single blemish, like Harry best friend Luna. Sure she had some rough patches, loosing her mother to Caner but nothing seemed to touch her. She was still Luna, young, idealistic and naïve. Harry wished he could been more like her. He wished he could cope with his parents death as easily. Luna was the one real lights of hope Harry had left in this world.

He had a bad day, Luna was the one and only person he could stand to be around right now. She didn't judge, didn't ask but he felt as if she knew. He didn't talk about it, there wasn't a lot you could say about finding a couple murder in their four poster bed.

He knew getting in to the force, he would see his fair share of horrible cases but he wasn't really ready for the bloody corpse and the ugly scene they had been left in.

He was near the end of training time but his boss and Godfather Sirius had sheltered him from the worst cases. Even Neville, Harry's room mate had seen more action then him. The nerves round faced boy had gone undercover a month ago. It was a mission Harry could only dream of. To be that close to finding the man who destroyed his life, T Riddle.

You see Harry, unlike Luna, had long lost his innocents. He didn't have it for long. His parents were killed before Harry's second birthday, a pain that still burns in his darkened mind. He had grown up in the care of his aunt and her husband. He had grown up fast. He had to learn to survive, and that was only when dealing with his cousin Dudley, better known as Big D. Life were hard until Sirius Black finally won over his guardianship. The problem now was, he was to protective. Harry needed to do something for himself, something for his parents. He knew Sirius was his father best friend, and he loved to listen to tales of the younger days but it wasn't enough. It was all to late. His father, his mother, were gone. He had cried over it, fought over it but nothing helped. The only thing that could change things were if Riddle was rotting behind bars or better yet dead in a ditch. Hell Harry would be happy with homeless bum, rather then the reality over leader of the underworld, which was wining power of the streets. There was no denying how bad things were. The police now stayed in protected barracks for safety. It was hard to get into the police force then it was the army. Times had changed, the criminals ruled the streets. It had happened so quickly, and before long the world was hiding behind locked doors.

Luna slide a cup of tea across the table. She knew he hated it, but she wouldn't give him coffee when he was in this state. So they sat sipping tea and watching the rain from her back porch. It clattered to the earth, punishing the soil. Even knowing, the water would help the grass grow, Harry felt the need to shelter away from it, stay dry and warm. Luna however had other ideas. Harry laughed as she jumped off the landing into the mud puddle, twirling around in circles. He called for her to come back to the warmth and protection of the tin roof. She shook her head, a cheeky grin across her delicate face. She pointed to the left. Harry's eyes followed the movement finding what she had seen. A rainbow, the colours dancing across the sky, just like Luna had danced across the muddy lawn. He smiled across at her. Her legs were splattered with mud, the hem of her white dress, dark and dripping, her clothes were soaked through. She smiled at him so beautifully that he almost went to her, but still he couldn't take that step off the worn wooden planks. You see Harry knew what was there by Luna, the freedom, serenity and peace but he could have that just yet, no matter how much he wanted it. So he waved for her to come back to him and sat back down in the pine aging chair, sipping his oddly calming tea.

He smiled as Luna dropped gracefully into the beat up of couch next to him. She looked so beautiful, so untouchable, so out of place in this shit hole. She deserved riches and shiny things, but Harry knew that it wasn't what she wanted. Just like Harry, Luna had a mind of her own and she was more then happy to get down and dirty. She was happier without shiny jewels, her needs were simple and sincere. There was an honesty and warmth in Luna that Harry was drawn to. She was his safety net, his rock and he loved her for that. Sirius could never understand why Harry and Luna wouldn't date each other. Harry had tried to explain to him, that their love was a family kind, like siblings. Harry shouldn't of been surprised that Sirius couldn't get that, after all he was a rogue Black. His family had been heavily into the shady side of business, but Sirius broke away from that. His own brother had died in the streets not long before Harry was born and as rumour has it, Sirius never even went to his funeral. The word on the street was his baby brother tried to a runner. Everyone knows there is only one way you left the service of Riddle, in a body bag. Harry wondered about that from time to time. How could you just leave your family, Sirius said it was easy but Harry wasn't so sure it was that simple.

Luna yawned stretching her arms wide over her head. Harry leant over and ruffled her hair, getting up to leave. She smiled at him, silently handing him the latest addition of the Quibbler. He tucked it in his coat pocket before leaving throw her back rusted gate. He cringed at the brooding sky, pulling the hood on the back of his top onto his untameable black mane. He took the fork at the end of the road and headed home, to the barracks.

Harry stared at the ceiling pensively. The magazine Luna had given him tossed to the side. There was nothing ever good in it. He only took it to see Luna's art in the middle, the rest was rubbish. He wished she would publish it in a real magazine but she was loyal to her father, who owned and ran the Quibbler. It was a shame but there was nothing he could say that would get her to change her mind.

Suddenly the barracks door clanged open and Sirius stormed in.

"He's been made, idiot!" Sirius paced at the end of Harry's bed, anger grinding off him. "What the hell was he thinking? God dam it!" Sirius fist slammed into the bed post. The motion caused Harry's bed to shudder beneath him.

"What is going on?" Harry could feel his stomach twisted as Sirius's eyes connected with his.

"Longbottom Fucked up." He hissed.

Harry was on his feet in an instant. Neville wasn't as close to him a Luna but he was the next in line. They were like brothers. They lived together, eat together, trained together, or at least up to his mission.

"What happened? Where is he?" Harry's words spilled from his lips quicker then he could think.

"Come on." Sirius flicked his head towards the doors and Harry's guts twisted a little tighter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville was a mess, and the sight of his bruised face made Harry feel a little queasy. His body was littered with marks from head to toe. The I.V drip was still connected in his left arm. Harry stared at it, trying not to think of the white walls that surrounded them, or the pain his friend was in.

Sirius seemed to think he was lucky it was only Crabbe who had got to touch him, anyone else and he would have been dead. Crabbe was a second rate goon. He didn't give a rats ass if the victim died, which were in fact his orders but he hadn't bothered to check, there was enough blood that his partner, Goyle decided he'd have to be dead, so why bother dirtying up their shoes with his filthy blood. Harry shuddered as Neville retold them his story. Harry froze noticing the look in his Godfather's eyes. Shit.

Within the hour Sirius was taking Neville's place out in the flied leaving Harry to his cosy desk job. Harry was nervous, what if something went wrong? Who would be there to pick up the pieces? Who would be there to save Harry?

It was hard to take, the thought of losing Sirius. When their boss, Dumbledore had been shot dead, the streets became the thugs, Sirius was one of the few leaders left fighting for the people, what would happen if he didn't come back? Who was going to save the world then?

AN. I was reading the news, bikies caught with police gear and then a drawn on light bulb appeared above my head as the idea struck, it was like a Garfield comic strip, simple and sweet(as in the cat got the lasagne sweet). I am going to see where this goes, if you want a character to appear tell me and I see if I can work them in, the favourites will be there don't stress….or at least mine will be…

Ps a review would be nice, only if you have the time. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

When things go from bad to worse

When things go from bad to worse, was the only thought that came to Harry's mind as he looked across at his temporary partner.

"You've got to be kidding me." He stared at the woman in front of him.

"I kid you not. Black's orders, not mine, you are coming to the match Friday right?" Woods asked with slight concern. The worry was not over the problem that was clearly his new partner, no he was thinking of his hockey team. Harry had joined after Woods saw his killer swing a couple of years ago. He was just starting out and the others had dare him to smash out a third storey window. He had used a golf club from the evidence locker to smash the rock into the sky. It had been one hell of a hit, cost him three months of desk work but had opened up doors for him. Avenues, like the hockey team, but also he earned the respect of his peers. Before that he was just Potter's son, but after that hit, he became Harry Potter. It was stupid really, he just broke a window and spent the next month paying to replace it but it was all worth it.

Harry nodded and Woods gave him a brief smile before running off on another case. Harry stared at the bushy curly haired woman in front of his desk, assessing the damage.

Sirius hated him.

She was well known for her mouth. Sirius believe her knowledge in the law was an asset. He did counter in the fact of she was a nosey little no it all, with no talent when it came down to the real side of their job. She was great if you needed paperwork done but she was just so darn annoying.

In their job there were times when things needed to be done off the books, things that were considered illegal. The normal the field officers understood that but this young woman was a stickler for the law. She had been all for criminals rights. According to her they didn't deserve to be treated like a wild animal. But in some cases it was exactly what they were, wild. Harry knew they were meant to in forcing the law, but there is always the rule to the exception, but not with this lady.

Her name was Hermione Granger. She stared at him, her brown eyes gazing into his, then up to the scar on his head. He snorted, great another Skeeter fan. If it was the last thing he ever did, it was going to be causing that woman's down fall. Rita Skeeter was a chain smoking journalist that had a habit of making the police force look bad. She claimed she didn't have to try hard. Harry sighed. She was probably right but that doesn't change the fact, she had made his life a living hell. She had dubbed him the boy who lived, after finding out that his parents were murdered and for some unknown reason they hadn't killed him. Sirius thought they had missed him. It wasn't well known that Lily had given birth to Harry, so it was possible at the time they didn't realise there was a baby. The scar was said to be were Riddle himself marked the child, a hideous reminder of what he had lost but the truth would never be known. Rita Skeeter had made a small fortune of that story, so she hung around, pick at the police department piece by piece.

He looked to the mounting pile of work on his desk, ignoring the new dilemma blocking the small amount of light the window gave. The office needed an upgrade badly but the governor wouldn't waste the money on them. So they would continue to work in the shabby building that was almost as bad as the town hall. The wall paper was giving way, flopping down on the corners. It was due to the dampness, according to Woods. Which could have been fixed if the heaters were going. Harry had given up on the heaters back in his first year here, naturally the office was slowly falling to bits. In some ways it matched the force, crumbling apart.

"Your Harry Potter." She said boldly. His eyes narrowed.

"Strangely enough I did already know who I was but thank you for pointing it out, so very insightful of you." He snapped. She blushed and interesting shade of red. He smirked as she began to stumble over her words.

"Your James and Lily Potter's son. I read about them, in the Riddle file." She gave him a apologetic look. Harry ignored her, turning to his computer screen.

"Just so you know, the second Sirius is back, you are going back to whatever cupboard they normal keep you locked in." Granger reacted to his mood with equal force.

"Look Potter I don't like you and you don't like me. Lets just agree to stay out of each others way and act civil until the return of Mr Black." Harry used a hand to swat her away. She left in an unsurprising huff.

The next day they avoided talking to each other, the silence in the cruiser car was almost unbearable. Hermione broke it first.

"I don't understand why Riddle is so feared. I mean, he doesn't do any of the dirty work himself. His gang are the problem, if we can get them off the street, he'll be just a man with idol words." Anger flared throw Harry's torso.

"Let me show you something, it may just change your mind." He yanked the steering wheel off to the left. Before he knew it they were walking the white halls of the general hospital. Harry went into Neville's room, they chatted and joked together while Hermione stood in the corner silently. Neville coughed each time he laughed. Each small movement he let out a painful gasp. It was a hard to watch, it was hard to even look and the mess, that was normally his round happy face.

"So Harry, when I get out in a couple of days, you realise you are going have to cook my meals, wash my clothes, not to mention all the other errands I have to get done." Neville teased.

"As if, you can get the Bones girl, the judges daughter. She seems keen." Harry grinned as Neville blushed.

"Bones? Nah, she won't even look at me, but you my friend should marry that little blonde girl of yours."

"She's my mate only." Harry scowled at Neville.

"Yeah, I don't think she has enough fire in her for you. I guess If I eat your cooking I'll be back here in a day." Neville changed the subject, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Harry scowled noticing Granger seemed fascinated when they were talking females. He really hoped she wasn't Rita Skeeter fan.

When he and Granger got back into the car he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Did you see what they did to him?" She nodded mutely. "Do you really think a man who has only idol words, is going to be stoppable if you take out a few of his henchmen. Do you understand that this man has the power over these people to get them to do these acts without a hint of regret. He has no heart, no soul." Harry started the car, slamming through the gears as they answered a call on the west end of town, it was the famous bikie gang causing trouble again. By the time they got there, the gang was gone and all that remain was the carnage. They were becoming a bigger pain then his partner Granger.

They had avoid capture for so long. Not to mention the escapes when the police had got them. They were impossible.

Sirius was not going to be happy when he got back. The unit was falling apart at the seams without their captain. Granger ran around interviewing witnesses.

"She's a bright spark of light isn't she? Just enough to make you want to puke up your breakfast in the morning." Came a voice from behind him.

"Mm. So are you going to be useful for continue to tease me about my misfortune." Harry asked the woman standing behind him.

"Well that's no way to greet a fellow officer." Harry snorted.

"Whatever you say Tonks, who, did what?" She sniffed pretending to be insulted.

"I don't think I remember, my memory is a little hazy these days." Tonks fell into her role.

"Funny." Harry replied dryly.

"I know I am." She winked. Harry fought the laugh swelling in his chest. There was something about Tonks that made you want to smile. Maybe it was her constantly changing hair colour, or her playful eyes and clumsy feet. Harry wasn't sure, but he liked her never the less. She was an undercover cop up the west end. She knew more about what was happening out here then any other officer. She blended in the scene, not even her lollypop pink hair raised an eyebrow up this way. "Burning tires again. If it wasn't for that popular one, we'd have those shits by now. It's just a matter of time until some lets slip their secret location and we'll get them." Harry nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest as Hermione came over to Harry with a boatload of notes.

" It was a gang known as the.." Harry interrupted her.

"Burning tires, I know."

"But how?" She growled angrily. Harry smirked. He had felt that way in the beginning. Sirius had taught him the ropes, and tricks of the trade. Sirius had been training Harry up to be just like his father, the best. Sirius had let Harry in on secrets that he should of really of known. Like the fact that Harry was one of the few people who knew all the undercover cops. It was to risky for the whole force to know, to many leaks. Sirius had been trying to locate the rats but it was close to impossible.

"Meet Tonks." He flicked his head at the pink haired woman in her late twenties. Hermione's mouth dropped childishly as she stared at her hair. Tonks winked at Harry and he laughed. Tonks tended to have that effect on people, the awkward silence. A light seemed to flicker throw Granger's chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, your Nymph.. " She began.

"Argh!!" Tonks covered her ears. "Don't say it. It's Tonks, just Tonks, got it?" Hermione nodded.

"Hey? How did you know how I was?" Tonks eyes narrowed.

"I ran the file room, last year, and I read bit here and there." Granger shrugged.

"They are classified." Harry snarled. Hermione took a step back.

"I,I,I…" She stuttered.

"Save it." He was in no mood. He frowned suddenly, noticing how close his new partner was to tears.

Harry forgot this would have been a big day for Granger. She hadn't played in the real world before. It was about time he took her home to rest and recover. He sent her back to the car, turning back to Tonks. She looked nervous.

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing." She sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Then what is on your mind?" Harry could read Tonks like a book. Something was up.

"It's to quiet. There's never nothing." She looked into Harry's blazing green eyes. "Harry I think we may be in trouble, big trouble."

Harry dropped off Granger pondering on Tonks words. How deep was this hole they had been digging themselves into? Where was it going to end? His mind swirled, in confusing circles as he drove towards Luna's but something unexpected came over the police radio and he didn't make it.

He pulled over opening the car door, letting the cold breeze freeze his numb body. His mind was gone, lost to the world. He shut the door and restarted the engine. He didn't notice when the rain began to pour, nor the wind as it howled. Not even the tears that ran down his face. All he could think was the words running over the cruiser speaker.

_Officer down, officer down. Outside Knockturn Alley. Shit. It's Black, I repeat, it is Sirius Black. All units within the area respond. _

_AN. Poor Harry is have a rough week huh_


	3. Chapter 3

Falling into place

Neville smiled brightly as he walked down the halls of the hospital. Nothing could dampen his mood, not the potent smell of cleaning sprays, nor the continuous white walls. He had never really noticed, that the doctors and nurses blended into the walls, their uniforms matching. Perhaps it was so that the sudden impact of fluoro orange didn't startle the recovering Grandmother in room three but Neville wouldn't of minded to see some more colours around the place. There was a slight spring to his step, as he thought of getting out tonight. His forms had been signed, he was a free man, in five hours. He was in a bit of pain but nothing compared to what it was. He turned off to the right and knocked a young woman over.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." He offered her his arm helping her up. He frowned, she was familiar, curly, bushy hair and a slightly cross face. That was probably because he had knocked her to the ground, he thought guiltily. He smiled, he remembered her now. "Aren't you Harry's temporary partner?" She glared.

"Actually, I am his partner now. That is, if he ever moves from this room." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. Neville frowned. He peered in the door seeing Harry slumped in a chair besides the white sheeted bed. On the bed laid Sirius Black.

"How did he take the news?" He asked Hermione quietly, staring at his roommate.

"How do you think he took the news?" She snapped, tapping her foot angry. Neville sighed. Harry would of taken it hard. His Godfather was in a coma and may never come out kind of blew the shine out of the day. Neville had been horrified when he had heard about their boss. But Harry, god he didn't want to think about what his friend was going through. He had suffered enough already, is was terrible. Neville understood how Harry felt most of the time. His own parents had been tortured by Riddle to the point of insanity. They were in a mental institute down on the docks, he still visits them weekly. Neville had grown up with his Grandmother, and he supposed Harry had the same sort of relationship with Sirius as Neville had with his Grandmother. Neville would of broke, if it was him in his shoes, but Harry was stronger. He could pull out of this.

"How long has he been like this?" Neville asked Granger, worrying for his friend.

"A week and a half." She said tiredly. That was a while maybe Harry would need a little help.

"Time for a little intervention." Neville took off down the hallway with a purposeful stride. Leaving a rather confused female officer.

Harry couldn't think straight. A world without Sirius didn't make sense. When Dumbledore died Harry had been upset but at least he wasn't like this. It was if time had frozen and all Harry could do was sit here and wait for Sirius to come back to him. He knew the doctor said the chance of him ever waking up was slim to none, but Harry hoped. He wasn't ready to do this all by himself, he wasn't ready to save the world on his own.

Harry stiffened as another person entered the room. His eyes dashed to the door to see the beauty in the doorway. She looked like an angel in white, her skin glowed. He smiled grimly but lost hold of it quickly. His head dropped back into it former position. He stared at Sirius still body. It looked so unnatural, so dead and yet his heart still beat.

Luna sat next to Harry. She stayed silent for a long time but as the soft breeze flowed throw the window she spoke gently to him. "You can't just sit here forever Harry."

He didn't say anything wishing for the first ever, that she wasn't here. "He's dead Harry."

He shuddered as the tears leaked out of his tightly closed eyes.

"I know." He whispered. Luna pulled him into arms as he silent cried on her shoulder.

Hermione and Neville stood watching at the door way. Hermione felt a twinge of regret. She hadn't thought twice about the man, who was her partner. He was so defensive and she had reacted harshly. She hadn't thought about what he was going through, not even when he had taken her to see his friend Neville in the hospital. Something in this pretty little blonde broke down all the walls around him, and now he seemed so human. Hermione always thought he would be strong and brave. Even fearless like his father. But when she meet him, he was so hard and cruel.

Nothing Rita Skeeter published seemed to add up. She should of known better then to trust thre tabloids but it was hard to ignore.

"Who is she?" Hermione found herself wanting to get to know the man behind the scar.

"Luna Lovegood, crazy as but Harry loves her more then anything else." Hermione watched the two sitting together, they did look like they belong together.

"That name sounds familiar." Hermione murmured.

"Her family owns the Quibbler."

"Oh." Hermione crinkled her nose. It was the worse thing she had ever read in her whole life. Neville frowned seeing her reaction.

"Whatever you do, don't let him catch you calling her Loony."

She nodded storing that bit of information away for later.

Harry finally pulled himself together with Luna by his side. He whispered goodbye to Sirius. It sounded so final, that it almost broke him. He knew now, he had to be strong, there was no one left to take his place. Harry had to step up to the plate, Sirius had trained him too. He kept his arm around Luna's shoulder and pulled her out of Sirius's room with him. Neville and Hermione waited for them just opposite. Harry looked at Hermione guiltily. He had been a asshole to her right from the start.

"Look Granger, umm about before, I am sorry. I was a prat. I don't like change much and I don't trust people easily. I shouldn't of acted the way I did, so I am sorry." She nodded, silently. Her eyes gazing over at Luna's earrings.

"Are they radishes?" Granger asked morbidly fascinated.

"Oh yes, aren't they gorgeous. Dobby makes the most beautiful things. He has the grandest odd sock collection you have ever seen. He gives Harry a pair every Christmas." Luna smiled brightly at Hermione. Neville let out a snort of laughter but was silenced by the death glare Harry sent him.

"Come on lets get some lunch. Have they discharged you Neville?"

"Few hours still." He sighed. Harry grinned, winking.

"Nurse Pomfrey." Luna wondered over to the desk, scaring the nurse.

Harry went to her side and sweet talked the lady into letting him out early.

Hermione sat back watching the three friends talk about past adventures. It seemed as if they had spent the last three years living in each others pockets. Hermione never really had any real friends, but watching this group, it made her want some. She was sure she wanted to be part of this. Luna was insane but so nice and sweet you couldn't fault her, Neville was brave and stupid but his heart was in the right place and Harry, well she wasn't sure what to make of him yet but she was willing to give him another chance. It was odd being part of something, she had never felt so comfortable with others, but being here was different. Harry and the others encouraged her to join in and before long they were laughing and joking together, just like she was one of them.

Harry couldn't help but notice how bright Hermione was. When she told them things, the knowledge spilled from her lips. She was like Luna but poler opposite. Hermione was book smart, as in off the charts smart where as Luna was full of mysterious wisdom that sometimes Harry thought she didn't even realise she was saying it herself.

After lunch they piled into the cruiser heading back to the office block. Hermione sat in the passenger seat, while Harry was behind the wheel. Leaving Neville and Luna in the back. They were going to drop Neville and Hermione back at the barracks then Harry would take Luna home. As they turner up Knockturn Alley they were meet with a problem. Three bikies road up and down the alley throwing up rocks onto the houses.

"It the Burning tires boys." Neville said leaning forward to get a better look. They broke a window on house two sixty-nine.

"Those morons." Granger growled. Hermione stuck her head out the window yelling at them to stop. Their reply was a green bottle at the police cruiser. Harry moved the car closer to the three. They chucked a mail box next, denting the front bonnet. Two took off with a howl of laughter, while the last one turned around to follow them. Harry stepped down on the gas, chasing after the last bike. They were going to pay for that.

It was one of the Burning tires crew's bikes, but Harry knew that it wasn't the normal rider. This one was inexperienced with the bike and the area. The lad turned the corner flying straight into a trash can.

"Oh my gosh." Gasped Hermione.

The metal moulded around the frame of the bike, as the rider fell off in a heap. The rider was on his feet in a second, pulling the bike up right.

"Quick." Harry yelled stopping the vehicle, leaping out of the door. He ran over to the lad who was trying desperately to get his bike to restart but there was no use, he damaged it to much in the collision.

Harry grabbed him, yanked his arms behind his back, hand cuffing them together. The others piled out of the car, looking curiously at the man in the helmet. Harry ripped off the helmet revealing a red head, freckled face Weasley. He was the youngest boy of the family gang. Utterly hopeless on a bike, and the only member of Burning tires that was completely forgettable. The only sign he might possible be a rebel was the one singular piercing with a hanging cross earring. His name was Ronald Weasley. He was the look out, mainly because he wasn't an good at anything else.

"Hello Ron." Neville grinned, leaning back on the car. "Isn't that Charlie's bike?"

The boy gulped, nodding. He stared up at Neville. "Longbottom." He acknowledge with a cruel tone. "Aren't you meant to be dead?"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own it, just thought I'd remind you

Down into the rabbit burrow

They sat in the interrogation room, Ronald Weasley demanded his lawyer before he would talk. Harry sat tapping his pen on the desk. He needed information and it was clear to him that the boy had nothing. However he did have contacts, his father for one. Harry couldn't help but stare at the boy, it was fun to watch them twitch. He was gangly and tall which made every tiny movement stand out like a sore thumb. Harry was hoping being the youngest boy he would crack. He wasn't like the last pair, Harry had driven to lock up after an over night bender. They were real character compared to their baby brother.

Harry guessed he shouldn't really be calling him a baby, they were almost the same age. In fact Ronald was a couple of months older.

Hermione sighed, shifting next to Harry. Weasley looked up at her and blushed. Harry smirked, wondering how attractive Weasley found his new partner. This could work to his advantage.

"Look Weasley, we aren't really interested in you, we have bigger fish to fry. We are going after Riddle. If you help us out we'll wipe our record clean. No harm no fowl." Harry said. Hermione kicked him in the shins under the table.

"Not just me, the whole family." Ronald replied. Harry greeted his teeth and nodded.

"And, and I want protection." He blushed a furious red.

"I can't promise you that, Riddle has his fingers in to many pockets."

"No not Riddle, from Charlie. He's going to kill me." The red head banged his head on the table. "I don't want to be there when he sees his bike. Wait what was I thinking? No I want you to lock me away, I'll be safer behind bars." Ron seemed to honestly believe that his brother was going to get him. He really sounded scared.

Harry laughed. "Sure thing, Weasley."

Ron instantly began trying to take back his words. Harry grinned deciding to let him sweat it out in a cell over night.

Ron let out a sigh of relief when Harry and Hermione took him to the over night cell, that was typically reversed for Dung the local drunk.

"This is nice." Ron flopped down on the cell bed. Harry frowned, wondering if Ronald Weasley had heard the part about Riddle. Hermione gave Harry a questioning look. He shrugged, locking up the door. They turned around heading off for the night.

Harry went off to the left and Hermione started heading to the right. Suddenly she realised she had left her diary in the cruiser. She slapped her hand to her head, how could she of been so stupid? She dashed back around towards the garage. She went to the back of the shed to the locked cabinet that held the keys to the car. She grabbed her key to the cabinet out of her pocket. She unlocked it, grabbing the key. She laughed thinking how silly she had been. Normally she would never forget anything, let alone her diary. The light flickered, she froze for a second, turning cautiously. Hermione frowned for a moment searching the dark garage. She sighed, nothing. She moved over to the car getting the diary. There was a low creak behind her, Hermione jumped up smashing her head on the roof of her car.

"Ouch." This really wasn't her night. She looked around seeing nothing again. Clearly Loony Luna had rubbing off on her. She giggled walking back, putting the keys in the cabinet. She froze solid, that was defiantly a shuffle of feet. She turned letting out a god awful scream as a spanner smashed into the side of her head.

Harry hadn't gotten very far from work he had ran into Dung. Harry took a look at the goods he was marketing, noticing several reported items. He was off the clock, but he couldn't just couldn't let Dung walk. He took Dung in.

"Why Dung? Off all things to steal, why would pick copper pots?" Dung opened his mouth but Harry quickly put his hand. " Actually I think I would rather not know. You have a cell mate tonight." Harry unlocked the cell. He paused staring in. Dung stuck his head under Harry's arm.

"You seem to be short a cell mate, and a back wall. Did you know?"

then he heard the scream. Harry began to run towards the garage, his heart pounding in his chest. He pulled out a his gun, kicking open the door. Hermione was out cold on the floor. He moved towards her when something hard struck the back of his head. The pain seared through him. He fell to the floor, everything was a blurry, two red blobs moved closer to him as his eyelids fluttered and closed.

Harry woke up bounded to a chair. Hermione was next to him, still out of it. Harry frowned seeing a chains connected to the wooden legs beneath him. He frowned trailing them with his eyes. His eyes widened finding the other end tied around the ends of two motorbikes. The engines revved as Harry's stomach churned unnaturally. He couldn't scream, his mouth duck-taped.

"Wait!" Harry's head turned towards the voice. It was none other then Ronald Weasley, who they thought was locked up until they found the wall had run away too.

"Potter offered us a deal. Clear our records, let us go for a small favour." Ron began pleading with his brothers.

The pair paused. Harry knew these two were the twins, known for torture and mayhem. They had escaped every single time they had been caught, once they even stole the police cruiser and burn it out. They were bad to the bone, trouble like on other.

"Maybe we should take them to Pa?" Freddie asked George. Or maybe George asked Fred, it was hard to tell them apart. The other one nodded.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. They might lead him to the Burrow. It was a known hiding place for the gang Burning tires but the location was untraceable so far. The two moved up to Harry. They smirked, equally as terrifying.

"You didn't think we'd show you the way did you?" George raised a single eyebrow. Fred put a blind fold around his eyes. "Nighty, nighty."

Harry felt the thud before he blackout for the second time.

"Fancy that, the bad boy had a thing for the good girl."

"Shut your mouth Fred." Ron snapped.

"Yeah Fred, at least he has gotten over his thing for Bill's girl." George reasoned.

Harry groaned opening his eyes, finding six read heads looking at him. He quickly studied the room, it was an open living area. They were positioned around a stained dining table. The place seemed quite cosy but had a dark damp feeling in the air. Harry wondered if they were in fact underground. It was cramped with furniture and a pleasant sent of freshly baked food. Harry loved the smell of cooking, he and Neville never cooked, it was only when he went to Luna's did he ever smell such a warming scent. He turned to the Weasley's all staring at him. He looked at them closely.

There was Percy in the glasses, he was the organiser. He knew the law better then Harry did but more importantly, he knew how to cheat it. The twins known as the beaters, due to their actions towards their fellow man. They were also the tricksters. Together they had escaped over twenty times. Then there was Molly Weasley, the mother of the herd. She was possible scary then the boys. There wasn't a lot in the files about her but Harry had seen her in action a couple of times. Lastly there was Arthur Weasley. He had the typical ginger bikie beard and slight beer gut. His helmet covered his bolding head and the wrinkles etched cross his forehead.

"Ah good, one of them has finally decided to get up." Fred clapped his hands together.

"About this deal of yours, Ron has gone over the basics but we will need a written signed agreement before we agree to help you on your death mission." One with glasses, Percy, looked pointedly down his noses at Harry. Harry's eyes flicked onto Ron's face, a growing bruise around his eye.

"How do we know you won't double cross us?" Harry's head swivelled around noticing Hermione blinking rapidly, only just waking up.

"Because, I said this family is going straight. Clean start." Snarled Molly looking hard at her boys. They gulped and nodded.

Percy handed across a contract he had written up himself as the door to the left swung open. The rest of the family came in sitting around the dinning table. Harry stared at Bill, it was hard not too. Bill had been the charmer back in his day but after a particular vicious bar fight with a rival gang the Werewolves, his face had been extremely disfigured. They say he charmed his way out of jail time for his famous robbery of Gringotts bank.

But his fame was second to his brother Charlie. Charlie was in honesty the loner of the group. He was all about the speed of the machine and the ride, nothing else mattered to him. That of course, wasn't why he was famous. He was known as the Dragon Wrangler. He was the one to kill the Dragon. Charlie Weasley had taken out the meanest toughest man in London with a single blow. That was something never seen before and possible never again. People still talked about it today in hushed whispers, Charlie was like a god.

Harry signed the piece of paper, noticing the youngest and only girl. Ginny Weasley, the fiery red head in overalls, their mechanic. She was smart but had one hell off a temper. He sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Harry looked at his name on the paper, the final commitment to entering the darker world. He just hoped he was really ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Shake on it

An identical smile was painted across the twins faces.

"What do you mean we can't leave?" Hermione sounded horrified. Harry, on the other hand had expected nothing less. They couldn't let two police officers go. That would be twenty to life, behind bars, they couldn't risk that.

"How about this, we'll get Neville, then you have him as ransom, that way you'll know that we will come back." Harry offered.

Hermione didn't bother to with a kick to the ankle, instead she choose the general lay into him approach.

"You can't do that." She growled savagely.

"Why not?" Harry smirked as Granger launched into protocol and human rights. Harry sat and listened to her rant on for a good ten minutes, ignoring Ron rolling his eyes behind her. Finally she ran out of steam, or possible she realised he wasn't fighting back. She frowned at him.

He calmly and slowly explained to her the plan and his thoughts behind it.

"Look Granger, we haven't got many other choices left. Neville is on crutches and will be out of action for weeks, what does it matter if he is only at the barracks waiting to be attacked or right here?"

"That is not a logical solution to our problem, what about Neville? What about his opinion in the matter? " she protested.

"Neville is a walking dead man. You think that the people who tried to kill him the first time won't come back to finish the job they started, when they work out his alive? " This stumped her. " He would be better off hiding where no one would ever think to look. This place is the last place anyone would think of and you know it. See, I am really doing him a favour." She stamped her foot childishly, knowing he had bet her, but she still wasn't happy about the plan.

"I am writing a very long letter to the police commissioner McGonagall."

Harry glared at her. "You do that. I dare you."

She scowled in return. Every time she thought he was possibly a normal nice guy he'd do something particularly stupid. Poor Neville, she sighed.

"Fine I'll agree if, and I mean if, Neville does."

"Deal." Harry held out his hand and they shook on it.

Now that the basics were sorted, the Weasley's agreed to let one of them get Neville, the other had to stay behind. Hermione got the honours, believing that Harry would brainwash Neville into doing whatever he said. Harry let her go, he trusted Neville to do what was best. Besides Neville had been friends with the Younger two Weasley's while he was undercover. When Harry thought about it, Neville had been undercover longer then he been a cop. Working the streets was more his style then a dull desk job. This is where he belonged.

Hermione was taken by the twins to get Neville. They blind folded her until they got her a block away from the barracks. They had chosen not to take their bikes, walking instead. Hermione wondered if they were perhaps a little afraid of getting caught but quickly changed her mind when Fred woof whistled Angelina, or maybe it was George, she couldn't tell.

Angelina gave them her finger and kept walking. They laughed.

"Ah what I wouldn't do for a woman in uniform.." Hermione gave them dirty looks marching ahead to Neville's place.

He shared with Harry. The pair were an odd couple. Neville was abnormally neat, his side of the room was clean and perfect. While across the room was clearly Harry's side, the side that looked like he had been burgled, was her partners mess. It was much like his desk at work, everything was out of place. Harry claim it was organised chaos, Hermione now was sure he was just a slob.

She moved passed the mounting pile of washing that smelt of sweat and earth. Stepped over the officers hand guide, that clearly hadn't been touched since he got it. She wondered by his home computer station, which was a replica of his word desk. She sighed, boys.

Neville was on the sofa, watching the daily soapie. He didn't look up as Hermione sat next to him.

"Harry wants you to be a hostage for him." She said seriously.

Neville's eyes flicked up to her for a mere second, before returning the blonde star, crying on screen.

She made the twins wait outside while she persuaded Neville in his choice, now she was wishing she had let them it.

"That's nice dear." He patted her hand like a cat.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked.

Clearly not.

She switched off the television and suddenly all his attention was on her and the remote.

"Harry wants you to be a hostage for him."

"Yes I heard the first time, now give me the controller, Kelly is about to tell us who the father of her baby is." He snatched the remote back, quickly flicking it back on. He groaned as the end credits rolled.

"No." He groaned. " Now I have to wait, how could you do that to me? My life is the t.v. until I can walk again."

" Look I think you should decline Harry's proposal. It's not safe." Granger tried.

Neville looked her dead in the eye. "I am not a coward. I know this may be surprising but living out on the streets undercover, I learnt what it meant to be a cop. There are bad guys that want nothing more then to be evil. Then there are those unfortunate souls like the Weasleys. They aren't bad people, they just do, what they did to get by."

"They deserve everything their going to get." She snapped back.

"Look Hermione, if your parents had no money to feed you as a kid, they would do whatever it took to keep you feed, even if that meant doing the wrong thing."

"They could of gotten money from the government." She growled. "They didn't have to stoop to such lows."

Neville shook his head.

"Have you ever heard the story of Arthur Weasley?"

She shook her head. It was one of the few times in her life she didn't know it all.

"No, I haven't."

"Ok, let me tell you a story. I'll keep it short and too the point." She nodded that she was listening. "Mr Weasley was once part of the government department. He could of gone far but he liked to work with children who were down on their luck, ironic really." Neville chuckled lightly before continuing on. "He was there twenty years, loyal as a dog. The problem became when a wealthy man that had a lot of influence over the Governor got him fired."

Hermione looked surprised.

"Now, not a lot people know this but the Weasleys, were once on of the high class citizens, even with their herd of children. But they were in a private feud with the Lucius Malfoy. You know who the Malfoys are don't you?"

Hermione nodded. The rich blonde man Lucius Malfoy had strutted around the police department a couple time with he nose screwed up in discussed. She didn't like him at all.

"Their families have been fighting each other for years. So Lucius saw an opportunity to destroy Arthur Weasley, so he did. Arthur and his family went into hiding for years until they began to become known for their new work ethic. They hit Malfoy Manor more times then I care to count. They never robbed them, just trashed the place. Arthur would never take anything off a Malfoy. Personally I think the Malfoys deserve everything they get, not the Weasleys."

"I never knew." Hermione said guiltily.

"You wouldn't." Neville got up onto his crutches. "Hey, do you think they've got cable?"

-----

Harry wasn't surprised when Neville hobbled into the Burrow.

Ron and Ginny greeted him warmly.

"Hey Gin, ever get that Comet up and running?"

"Still rattling like a tin can, but when you are working with material so old, what can you really expected." She smirked as Her brother jumped into defend the dying breed of scrap metal he liked to call a bike.

"She rides like a dream, never had a better model." Bill seemed a bit religious over it.

"Please the Nimbus is clearly the best on the market, if you could afford it." Ron piped up.

"Over priced." Arthur shook his head. "Not worth the gold."

"The statics show that, it is the upper model in it's class." Percy said, adjusting his reading glasses.

"Oh God." Groaned Fred.

"Please, anyone change the subject before they really get started." George hissed to the two visitors.

Hermione sat up straighter in her seat and spoke loudly, to draw the attention to herself.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione tilled her head to the side looking at the twins. "Why did you choose Burning tires as your gang name?"

"Because 'meals on wheels' was already taken." George and Fred said together in perfect timing.

Percy snorted. "Burning, is the word used to represent our trade mark of flaming red hair."

"And tire was the only word we all could agree to live with for the second word. We wanted something cooler liked Burning squid rings or Burning Bitches but Charlie wasn't so keen." Fred sighed disappointed.

"Burning cocktail pit would have been cool." George nodded. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes lets all ride around with the word cock on our backs then, shall we?" Charlie snarled.

Harry had barely noticed him in the room, but when he spoke he commanded the room. He slammed his chair back, leaving the room oddly silent in his wake.

"Everyone thinks we have a flare for the dramatics, but nobody does it quite like Charlie." George grinned.

"It's because he doesn't say much, and when he does you morons freak out." Percy sighed putting his nose into the news paper. "How disappointing, we only made page three."

"Told you we should of blown up the toilets." Fred said to his twin.

"Next time," George winked, "we'll get them good."

"Should we be discussing this in front of the cops?" Ron asked nervously.

"Probably not." They shrugged, getting back to planning their next attack.


	6. Chapter 6

For Rita and David

Learning to walk the walk

Harry and Hermione waited for the Weasleys to turn up. They had been told they would be learning the way of the villain and to be ready on Maple street. Personally Harry wondered what the Weasley twins were up too. They had mention something about walking, the walk and talking, the talk but Harry wasn't really following. Hermione had nodded her head, looking extremely interested. Turns out when they were blind folded and dumped back on Main Street, she had no clue either.

So they waited.

It was a long and boring wait at that. There wasn't a lot to look at on Maple street. There was the church, littered with graffiti and several of it's windows had been boarded up. Next door was a fish and chip shop, that Harry knew sold cheap Coke out back, and it was not the cola kind.

After the fish shop there were a few dodge looking clothing shops, that he didn't dare enter. Beyond that was the area known as the bikies's pub crawl. It was obviously were a heap of bikie pubs were grouped together. The local gangs jumped pub to pub until they passed out on the street. It was one of Harry first assignments, clean the gutters. It was a standard starting job, it taught him a lot. Don't clean nothing, use your boot and kick it over like a tin-can and run like hell. Neville and Harry had made a sport of it in their first year, when the superiors found out they decided to put them onto a different job, separate from each other.

The roar of a motorbike brought Harry back to reality. He found himself face to face with Bill, Percy and Ronald Weasley.

"I thought the twins were going to be doing this." Hermione frowned, doubtfully at the youngest boy. His cheeks glowed red under her gaze.

"They lied. I can't see how that could possible surprise you." Percy looked at them disapprovingly. "Is it of up most importance I be here?" He looked at Bill. Harry noted the almost plea to his tone.

"Someone has to teach them, that is if they are stupid enough to do it." Bill grinned evilly. " And who better to teach them language then you?"

Percy sighed rather dramatically. "If I must."

"Good. Done. Ok lets start with clothes. I wanted Charlie to do this but he refused to join in anything that involves police or trouble."

"No, he didn't want to miss…" Bill elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.

"Was that necessary? Honestly." Ronald growled.

Bill scuffled his red hair. "Yes, little brother, indeed it was."

Ron gave him a dirty look turning to Percy.

"Percy?" He whined childishly. Percy put his hand up, stopping Ron in his tracks.

"Cry about it later, lets get to work."

Ron stayed moody and quiet for almost the rest of the trip.

They took a trip down Maple street. The shopping was really something else. There was none of typical trendy coats, no real colour to the fabrics. It was all kept close to black. Grey and navy blue, and some rare sightings a of red. The people shopping were even more interesting. There were rough folk, complaining about price. Then there was loud, obnoxious who were busy harassing the young clerk with an abnormal amount of piercings in his face. Then there was a shade character or two lurking in the back. The Weasley seemed to know the lot. Ron, when he wasn't sulking told Harry and Hermione each of their stories.

There was Mad eye, the man had been a weapon in his day. Once he was in charge of the police but after a fall out with a few members of parliament he swapped sides. Best known for loosing his eye in a fight with Lestrange, one of Voldemort's men.

Then there was the pair annoying the clerk. One was a friend of the twins. His name was Leigh Jordan. Ron said he was funny and had a quick tongue. The other with him was Katie Bell. she wasn't a hard core member out here, but she was a regular on the bar scene. Ron promised them that she could drink any man under the table.

Ron didn't say who the others were, deciding to let Bill and Percy take over for awhile.

The shopping with Bill wasn't so bad. For Harry it meant dark, worn jeans and leather jackets but for poor Hermione it was a nightmare. She looked like a hooker, and Harry could see the loathing in her eyes as they had her try on a rather short skirt and skimpy top.

She folded her arms across her chest, a scowl on her face.

"There is no way in hell I am going out in public in this." She practically hissed at them.

"But you look good." Ron promised her. Hermione glared coldly at him. She snorted, looking angry then what Harry ever thought was humanly possible.

"Fine." Bill grunted. The Weasleys had all had enough by then. "You look close to Gin's size, you can borrow some of her stuff."

Hermione nodded, thinking that Ginny Weasley probably had better taste then this lot.

Percy gave them a quick language lesson. It was main signs and words that meant get out fast. Followed by certain jokes they had to laugh at. It wasn't anything major, just basic stuff.

"We need you to stay somewhere outside of the cop domain. We can't have people seeing you, living in the right side of town."

Harry nodded. He would see if Luna would take them in at her place. The area she was in was rough as hell. He had tried to get her to move a couple of times but Luna was happy there.

He rang her and she happily agreed to have Hermione and him. She seemed oddly excited which made Harry wonder what they would be greeted by tonight. He gave Bill Weasley the address, he nodded that it was a safe place to meet.

The Weasleys took of on their motorbikes, leaving Hermione and Harry to walk to Luna's.

Luna had cooked them a feast. The food Harry liked, it was the Mexican hats and cactus plant of the table he wasn't exactly for. Luna however, was having a ball playing hostess. She liked theme nights. They hadn't done this sort of thing since Cedric and Neville went into the undercover unit. There was a time when dinner at Luna's was a big event. Tonks, Cedric, Neville, Oliver Woods, Sirius Black and Dean Thomas all use to come. As the years passed slowly it dwindle down to just Sirius and Harry. Both of them weren't big fans of the dressing up so they had card nights. Sirius was the biggest cheat and Luna didn't know the rules and Harry was hopeless. Despite there missing skills the three of them had a good time. Luna missed the theme nights, tho. If it wasn't for Tonks, they would of ended long before they did, but the two girls enjoyed themselves so much that the gang let them have there way.

Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself. Harry wondered if it was a female thing. It was nice to see them having fun, Harry had a feeling this might be the last time in a long while.

Harry jumped awake as a weight dropped on his leg. A grinning red head leaned over him.

"Good morning beautiful."

Harry swatted George away.

"By the looks of that hair someone had a wild night." Fred raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Ron chucked a pillow at his brother. "Just because he hasn't heard of a hair brush doesn't mean you should tease the poor fellow."

"Hey!" Harry scowled at the lot of them.

"What?" The twins replied in sync.

Harry rolled his eyes heading to the kitchen were Luna was humming a tune softly. He kissed her lightly on the cheek distracting her as he stole her toast. She frowned looking down at her empty plate.

"Harry." She scolded him. He grinned at her cheekily.

"Yes?" He played innocent.

She giggled shaking her head at him. Boys, honestly.

Fred and George told them their plans for today. Nothing major, they were going to fit them for bikes. Hermione didn't want to ride. Her lines were a little more extreme, something about the bikes being rolling death traps along with no way in hell would she ride one. So they settle for her hitching onto the back of Harry's. She was going to have to pretend to be his girlfriend.

They were blind folded and taken down to the burrow, where they meet Charlie and Ginny. They fixed Harry up with a black Harley.

"Listen to this baby purr." Charlie grinned. "Not a bad bike, it's got nothing on my Ridgeback but it's a fine bit of equipment."

Ginny snorted. "Now it is. That beast took me weeks to fix you prat."

"Sorry Gin, you're the Queen of the Motorbikes." He bowed down to her.

She laughed. "That's more like it."

"Ok, lets test this baby out." Charlie winked at Harry, mounting his own bike.

AN. Hee hee, can you picture our hero roaring around on a Harley? How is everyone liking this? Ok??


	7. Chapter 7

The other crowd

It was hard to tell who laughed the hardest, the twins or Ron.

When Harry walked back into the Burrow, tugging what remained of a perfectly good bike, Ron cracked up. There was a gash in his knee and a burn on his other leg. That was without the mess he had made of his arms. It was like half the motorbike and Harry were still laying out in the street somewhere.

The twins however found Gin's reaction so much better. She yelled and screamed almost as badly as Molly. Charlie shrugged the whole fiasco off, Harry just needed a couple of lessons. Much to Ginny's annoyance it was her turn to play her part in this deal. She leant Hermione her least revealing outfit, tight jeans and a low cut top. Ginny herself, opted for black jeans and a leather jacket that fit tightly around her slime body. Harry couldn't help but notice, how good looking she was out of overalls. Ginny was part of the bar scene. All the bouncers let her in while others stayed lined up around the block. She grinned sitting down at one of the side booths. Beers turned up in an instant. Hermione raised her eyebrow at the liquor.

"We aren't actually meant to drink that, are we?"

Ginny laughed.

"Why do you think they call me Gin? It's not short for Ginny, it's for Gin and tonic." She waved over the girl Harry knew to be Katie Bell.

"This is my mate Katie Bell, she drinks like a fish, holds the records in all bars. She is my idol." Katie laughed.

"Yeah, I think I saw you guys with Ron the other day." Karie took a swig of Harry's beer, then Hermione's, oddly enough she was smart leave Ginny's alone.

"I am Hermione and this is Harry." She winked at Harry.

"Nice to meet you." She froze, her eyes lighting up. "Oh I love this song, come on, lets dance." She grabbed hold of each of them tugging them onto the dance floor. They danced, shoved up between sweaty bodies for half the night.

Finally agreeing it was time for another round ignoring the heap they had gotten while dancing. Hermione had mentioned how dangerous the floor must be and how many bottles must be dropped in the herd of people. Katie laughed. "It's ok, they're all to drunk to know they are hurt and by tomorrow they won't remember how the fuck they got the six stitches." She proceeded to show Hermione a killer scar she had on her leg. They sat down at the nearest table and more drinks arrived.

"Oh Gin!" Katie gripped the red heads arm. " He's here. God, I could just die." She was looking at a blond guy about their age across the room. He was a good looking man, with an air of arrogance that had Katie swooning.

"Give it up Katie, his got that leech for a girlfriend."

She sighed, her head hitting the table.

"Life stinks." She groaned. "I am meant to meet LJ, I better getting going, see you guys later." Katie drifted off.

"Who's LJ?" Hermione asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Leigh Jordon. His mates with my brothers."

"And who is he?" This time Harry asked, looking at the blond leaning over the bar, making the poor barmaid blush.

"Draco Malfoy. Trouble that one." Hermione gasped recognising the surname. "We hang in similar circles, but I stay clear of him, you know family feud and all." Ginny downed her whole drink.

"If you want in to Riddles crew, the Malfoy's would be the quickest way but I won't recommend it. tonight we are just here to be seen, not make waves." She warned them.

"But aren't the Malfoy's rich?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but most of their fortune was from centuries back and what little they added to it was dirty money. They talk big, even live in a mansion but at the end of the day it all talk and they still live on the bad side of town. Come on I'll show you."

Ginny lead them through Mayfield, the place where the rough and tough hang out. In between all the dives was a two storey eighteenth century house the reeked of money. It was odd, because it wasn't touched. There was no graffiti, no smashed windows. It looked completely out of place.

"The Malfoy's have their hands everywhere, just remember that before you go and piss them off."

Ginny took them back to the bar where they meet up with Bill and his woman Fleur. She was impossible to understand but Bill seemed to follow, even if everyone else was lost. Harry thought it was possible Bill didn't know either, Harry had a sneaking suspicion he just nodded when she stopped for a breath. She was a real looker, men seemed to swing their heads around when she walked by but she didn't seem to notice them, only Bill. Fleur took them back out to dance and they partied hard into the night.

Harry woke, the sun blaring into his eyes. He groaned rolling over, instantly regretting the move, his head spinning. He ran to the bathroom, shoving poor Luna aside. He didn't get far from the bowl the rest of the day, his head aching and his mouth burning dry. He was never drinking again.

AN. Famous last words huh? Lol . Sorry it's been awhile, I've discovered there is the king killers chronicles section much to my delight. So my Harry Potter stories are on the back burner. I'll get back to them they might come out a little slow from here out.


	8. Chapter 8

A spot of bother

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Are you really that surprised? Didn't think so.

______________________________________________________________

"Zis won't do." Fleur scowled at both Harry and Hermione. "I don't know which is wroze. 'Arry's or "Ermione. Look at zis frizz." She tutted. "I will take you out today."

Both Harry and Hermione were horrified as Fleur took them into a hairdressers. The young stylists put them into seats side by side.

The Padma and Parvati had the honours. Padma grinned excitedly at Hermione as she whizzed into work. Parvati looked at Harry's mess frowning.

"There is not a lot I can do, it grows in every direction, so no matter what I do now it will look exactly the same tomorrow."

"Just take whatever is needed to please 'zis' mad woman." Harry grinned. Parvati giggled.

"Ok I'll just take the ends off." She picked up the scissors and hacked away. True to form, Harry's hair looked the same as when he started but Hermione was a different story. She looked stunning, her hair ironed out flat and a few highlights brightened her chestnut lengths. She blushed when he told her how good she looked. Harry could tell she wasn't use to this girly stuff. As the other hairdresser came across giving Padma praise for her work. The other girl looked at Harry.

She sighed. "It's a good thing messy suits you. The names Lavender, your Ron's friend right?"

Harry nodded. "Can you tell him to call me? I know he won't want to but I love him still, I want to fix things." She whined, tears starting.

" He's not good for you Lavender." Padma told her.

"Nothing but trouble but that Victor is a fine looking fellow." Parvati nodded.

She sniffed. "Your right. Harry, don't tell him anything. No scrap that, tell him, I am with Krum now."

"Yez 'e will, come now 'Arry." Harry nodded thankful for Fleur's interruption. They took off quick smart, heading back to the burrow.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione, Neville and Harry sat down with the Weasleys. Harry looked around him, as Ron took his next move. Molly was telling Neville about her indoor garden. Neville was fascinated by the size of the plant, apparently it wasn't meant to grow to that height. Hermione shrugged her shoulders when Harry looked at her. She turned back to Bill and Fleur. They were discussing the up coming wedding, Hermione recommending a cake shop called Madam Maxine's Delights. She spoke of a larger then life woman, who had cooked under some famous cook.

"Your move." Ron grinned.

Harry groaned, knowing he had already lost. Damn cheat. He moved his piece, sacrificing another castle. This wasn't going to end well. Ron wasn't even trying, his eyes on Hermione and Harry was still loosing. Then again, Harry wasn't paying the game much attention either.

Harry's eyes wondered across the room to the pretty red head girl. He didn't remember a lot of the past week, they had been out every night, 'being seen', she said. Harry was now thinking they had to steal to pay for the alcohol addiction, because that girl could drink.

Harry hated the clubs and pubs but he didn't mind the dancing, he liked to watch her dance. He blushed, looking at her. Ginny and Charlie were in a deep and meaningful conversation on the size of an engine and the power behind it. Ginny put it down to the mechanics but Charlie said it was the rider.

"Any man can ride a horse but there are very few that let the horse ride them."

Fred said something vulgar about the size of a horse and how willing was Charlie to let himself be ridden. Fred took off running, laughing as Charlie hunted him down.

"You are loosing." George pointed out.

Harry looked to the game of chess. Ron had won it ten moves ago, it was only a matter on time now.

"It seemed that way." He sighed. "I hate chess."

Ron covered his ears. "Don't speak such blasphemy. Chess is the greatest game in the world."

"More like the only thing your good at." George snorted.

Fred run passed with Charlie close on his tail.

"Save me!" He yelled to his other half.

"Duty calls." George grinned, joining in the chase.

Ron shook his head. "Mental, the lot of them."

Harry laughed. He liked the Weasleys. There was just something about them. If it wasn't for the fact they were the bad guys, he thought Ron and him could have been mates. But he was a cop. That's how under-covers turn. Harry had to keep his head, he couldn't get caught up in the emotional bullshit. But most importantly, he had to keep his eyes off Ginny.

________________________________________________________________________

Katie put another shot in front of Hermione. Just looking at it, she gagged. She took off to the bathroom. Katie laughed playfully.

" Can't hold her drink, can she?" Harry wanted to point out to Katie, that her own words were slurring but thought it was wiser just join in the laughter.

"Hey Goyle! Crabbe!" The two goons came over along with their idol, Draco.

"What's up?" Vinnie slurred, dropping next to Ginny. Greg took the spot by Katie. They all turned to Draco.

"Let me guess." Ginny hissed. "You don't want to be seen with a Weasley."

Malfoy scowled. "No, I don't associate with cops."

Hermione jumped, looking around accusingly.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you." Malfoy sneered. "If I thought the Weasley's could get no lower, now their hanging out with the law enforcement."

He turned from them stalking off. Goyle and Crabbe quickly raced after him.

"Shit." Ginny swore. "We have to do some damage control." She pulled out her mobile. She dialled Arthur, her father.

They moved quickly through the streets back to the meeting point. Harry and Hermione were blind folded and taken down to the burrow. They were in trouble now.

They sat around the dinning table, in a business like manner. The awkward dread sinking in.

"The only way to prove your not a cop, is if someone else will vouch for you." Harry groaned hitting his head on the table. "Do you have an contacts? Anyone at all?"

Harry groaned looking Arthur in the eye. He didn't want to ever, ever, take this road but what option did he have left?

"Ever heard of Big D? He might cover for me." Arthur's eyes grew wide. Hermione gasped looking at Harry. He looked away from her guiltily.

"He'll do." Arthur nodded.

An. Hello???? Is there anyone else out there??? *Shrugs* hope you enjoy Rita.


	9. Chapter 9

Cops and Robbers

"How could you not tell me that your in contact with ' the Big D'?"

Harry thought Hermione was taking this a little to much to heart. He hadn't told her for the same reason, he hadn't told Sirius. He wanted to go places in the police force. Big D wasn't exactly the person you introduced to your friends.

"How could you not turn him into the authorities? He's the fourth most wanted man in the city."

It was true enough, he was the fourth, only being knocked down under three very powerful men. First was Lord Voldemort, unsurprisingly. Second was his henchman Peter who was a traitor and the reason Harry's parents were dead. They had all thought he was on their side but he turned, like so many under-covers do. Next above Big D was Severus Snape, the potions master. He made the supplies and the weapons. He could of wiped out Riddle if he had the guts to betray him. Then there was Big D, best known dealer, so why was Harry saving his hide?

"Well? Don't I deserve to know why you are protecting a known thug?"

It had been days, and finally Harry had enough of her. The only thing stopping him from pulling out the 'I am your superior' card was Arthur and Ron's presences. They had tagged along to help Harry fix this mess.

"Because Dudley is my flesh and blood, his my cousin." Her jaw dropped and she stayed silent the rest of the trip. They were crossing town to the west end, not far from where Luna lived.

Dudley had taken residences a block away from Privet Drive, that they he could walk around to his Mummy's place for dinner, or take a load for her to do. Uncle Vernon still thought Dudley was at University studying, law. Dudley thought is was a great joke, he'd had a few laughs over that one. Harry stopped outside the little brick place with a white picket fence.

"Not quite the palace you'd expect huh?" Harry grinned at Hermione.

"Blimey, looks like a bloody girls house." Ron said. Arthur whacked him around the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Mind your manners, kiddo." Arthur growled, gruffly.

"Yes Pa." He rolled his eyes, only to be hit around the head again.

Harry knocked on the solid wood door. Dudley's mate answered the door letting them in, as he went out. Harry ushered the others to follow him to the lounge where Dudley was relaxing on the sofa. The room was cramped with reclining chairs in front of a big screen television. The place looked like Petunia's worst nightmare, it was trashed. Under the random junk, Harry could tell the furniture had been picked out by his Aunt. Harry wondered what she would think, if she saw her Baby's place now.

The small coffee table had a pile of dirty magazines, Dudley's last three meals and with what little room was remaining he'd planted his fat hoofers. Dudley hadn't changed a bit, maybe he'd possible put on a kilo or two but it was hard to tell when he already was that big.

"Hey Big D." Harry flopped down into the chair on the left. It was blue with pizza stains. Harry was sure it was pizza because he could smell it. Hermione crinkled her nose, refusing to sit. Arthur took a seat by Harry. Moving the jacket onto the floor. "I needed a favour."

"What the hell do you want Potter?" He snapped, warily looking across at Mr Weasley. They had meet briefly at most point or another, Dudley slowly processing what was happening in front of him. Harry waited, knowing his cousin was extremely slow.

"What have you done now Harry?"

"Malfoy accused me of being a cop, I need you to vouch for me."

Anyone would think Harry was the naughty kid, the way Dudley spoke.

"I need you to cover me. I need you to tell your people, I am on your side. I need to get into Riddles crew, think you could do that for me?" Harry waited while Dudley's face changed from confusion to anger.

"Harry, are you stupid?" He stood. It was a rare sight to see Dudley on his feet, Harry gulped. "This isn't like when we were kids playing cops and robbers. This is real life, you fuck up and your dead." he pointed his bloated finger in Harry's face. " You fuck up and I am dead. Do you get me?"

"Yes Duds. I won't fuck up, I promise."

"You fuck up and I'll kill you myself." Harry nodded. Dudley had given him his word. He was as good as in.

The next few weeks Dudley had convinced the under ground community that Harry was his inside man. Dudley didn't deny Harry was a cop, which was the smartest move they could make. Instead he sold Harry as his crooked cop cousin, that got him out of a few tight jams, gave him multiple tip offs and such. Before long Harry was in. With the word of Bid D, no one questioned it.

Except Malfoy.

Harry felt as if the blond eyes were constantly on him. He was just waiting for Harry to slip up. The second he did, he knew he was done. Dudley gave him a warning glare, but it deter Malfoy. Harry had made a fool of him, Draco wanted pay back, he wanted revenge.

Harry could understand how it felt to be undermined by some shit that just walked in. Harry had felt the same when other officers had been give promotions before him, this was really no different. Dudley had walked in and call Draco an idiot and he didn't appreciate it.

Draco scowled as he passed by Harry in a bar. "That was a sly move, almost criminal, your brave for a cop. You better watch your back Potter, or you might just find a bullet in it."

____________________________________________________________________________

An. Ah threats….I am hoping to bring in Riddle next chapter if not Snape, grins manically I miss sleep, it seems like such a distant past time…..

Does anyone have any guesses what I am gonna do? Grins laughing, until next chapter…….


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know why I am bothering…. But here's the next chapter. Hope you like Rita and anyone else if they are following.

Complications

Harry had been spending a lot of time with his cousin lately, so when he finally was escorted back down to the burrow, he couldn't help but notice the changes. He frowned watching Ron and Hermione. She was getting to close to the red head. Maybe they should spend a week with Luna, before anything happens. Perhaps it was just an excuse to get away from Ginny. He tried very hard not to pay to much attention to her. Neville and Arthur were talking about something Harry had never heard of, he thought it was possibly a plant, confused he focused on the twins. They seemed to be plotting something, he was sure he didn't want to know about. He frowned noticing the missing family members. He walked into the kitchen to find Molly. She smiled warmly up at him.

"Here dear, have a sandwich, God knows you could do with some fatting up." Harry happily took the sandwich, taking a large bite.

"Where's Bill, Charlie and Percy?"

"Bill and Fleur are plotting the wedding to end all weddings." Molly sighed. The door opened. Harry looked up to find Ginny had followed him in to the kitchen, choosing to sit opposite him. He let his eyes flash up to her, his skin instantly burning.

"And Percy is on business. His a smart boy, doing some legal deals, I'll have you know." Harry smiled at Molly, her face was glowing with pride.

"As for Charlie, it's anyone's guess."

Ginny added. "He does this, disappears without a word, then turn up a month later and does say a word about where his has been. Mind you know Charlie, it's probably better not to know…"

"His always been a bit of a drifter, I don't think I'll get any grandchildren out of that one." Molly shook her head disappointedly. "Ginny, will you take the love top side?" Harry wished, she'd asked the twins, Ron even. Harry held his breath.

"Sure." He sighed, things were getting to complicated.

Ginny insisted on taking them all they way to Luna's house. Harry took them around back. Luna was sitting on the roof with a tin can.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione called up to here, in a tone a mother would use to scold a naughty child.

Harry grinned, climbing up the drain pipe. When he reached the top, he leant down offering his head to Hermione and Ginny.

"Catch the first drops of rain." Luna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry lowered his hand for her.

"No way. I am afraid of heights, it's bad enough standing on a second storey but you can forget about a tin roof that is likely to give way. I am going inside." Hermione slapped the door on her way. Harry shrugged turning to Ginny.

Cautiously she took it. He pulled her up onto the roof to sit by him. Harry sat in the middle with either girl on his side. Ginny looked at Luna, as Luna looked at her. Harry finally realised they had yet to meet. Luna had meet most of the brothers but not Ginny.

"I am Luna. And may I say you have the some beautiful fire hair."

Ginny smiled warmly. "Thank-you. I like your sunshine hair." Luna grinned, patting Harry's arm.

"I like this one, you can keep her."

"Were not, I mean…" Luna put her hand up to stop him.

"Quick!" He moved the tin can fast as lightening catching the drip. Luna laughed clapping.

Harry grinned. "Come on, Hermione might be right about this roof." Luna sighed.

"That girl, really needs to lighten up."

They climbed down and parted ways as the ran came pouring down.

Harry laid across the couch, unnaturally comfortable, despite the sagging middle seat. Luna buzzed around the room dusting while she hummed. Harry smiled. That was the thing about Luna, she was more involved in what wasn't important. The music, dancing in the rain, painting, were what mattered not dusting.

"Missed a spot." He teased. She jumped turning to face him.

"I didn't even notice you there, I thought you were just part of the furniture." She giggled at his mock offended look.

"What am I? The front door mat?" She frowned, slowly shaking her head.

"Oh no, that would be me, your much lower then that. Your just the stuffing to fill the hole in my couch. I was thinking of going to see Dobby, I was hoping he could put some sequins on you, jazz the place up." She laughed as Harry flew after her.

She took off out the front door, but didn't even make it onto the streets before Harry had grabbed her around the middle. She squealed, still laughing as he pulled her back a few steps.

Suddenly she stopped, pulling away from him. She dropped the ground.

"Oh, Harry look at that, my flowers are growing."

Harry looked at the small patch of earth that they had planted seeds in months ago. It had been one of Luna's most brilliant ideas. Her front yard was about three meters across and possible two wide, with a concrete path smack bang in the middle. Luna and Harry had spent hour planting herbs and vegetables on one side and on the other flowers. So far, all they had managed to grow was weeds.

He leant over looking at the single yellow flower.

"Would you look at that." He grinned, looking at Luna. Her eyes glowed with excitement.

"We did it!" She jumped up and down a few times before running inside to tell Hermione. Harry wasn't sure waking his partner was the best plan but he followed her in. Luna sat on the corner of Hermione's bed, informing her of the new flower in her garden and that soon there would be lots of flowers.

Hermione rubbed her eyes sitting up, shooting Harry a dirty glare.

"Yes Luna, it would make a nice change to empty beer bottles."

"Yes." Luna nodded. " I thought so too."

There was a sudden bang on the window. Two red headed Weasleys appeared.

"Come on!" Fred tapped the glass.

"Ginny's got you into the big time, but you've got to move it." Harry and Hermione grabbed their coats quickly racing out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Villains and Heroes

They were taken to a party at Malfoy Manor. The building was one of epic proportion. It was as beautiful as it was large. The gardens were well kept, even the albino birds seemed to shine. This was a place of beauty and smelt of power. From the marble staircase to the large family portraits, everything was prefect. It was like nothing Harry had ever seen before.

He looked around at the guests, each of them holding down a large case file at the office. Hermione stood next to Ron looking at the whole situation in shock. She gripped onto the red heads arm. Harry couldn't help but notice Ron cringe. His partner had one killer grip. Ginny looped her arm through Harry's.

"Lets dance first, then we'll mingle."

Harry nodded, following her lead. This wasn't his world anymore, he was somewhere much darker. They twirled and spun in timing with the beat. Harry's eye's never left Ginny. She was so graceful and beautiful. She had this strength in her, that Harry was slowly falling in love with. It took guts to live out here, and she sure had plenty. He thought of the first time he saw her in her overalls, even then there was something about her. He smiled as she spun in his arms. They blended in with the surrounding crowd simply for the start of the night. It was only when they stopped for drinks did Harry feel eyes on him. He casually looked around finding the young Draco Malfoy standing on the other side of the hall. Malfoy lifted his pale white finger and ran it along his throat, threatening Harry from across the room. Harry glared, receiving a smirk from Draco as he left the room. Harry, frowned. He suddenly felt very uneasy being here, in the loins den. Before now he had been to caught up in being so close to Ginny, he had been foolish.

"Mr Potter, I assume?" Harry jumped being addressed by a man next to him. Harry looked at him carefully. Dark greasy hair, a hook like nose and dark beady eyes. Harry, suppressed the need to gulp. It was none other then the potions master, Severus Snape. "Funny, I never thought I'd see you here."

He said in a pointed tone. There was something dark in his voice that made Harry shuttered. " You do realise this is all a trick, don't you?"

Harry looked at the man before him, hard. He seemed familiar, like a memory in a lost dream.

"What do you mean, it's a …" Harry spotted for the first time in years, the man who destroyed his life. The man who killed his parents and so many other innocent people.

Dark hair illuminated his harsh face. His eyes were so dark only the flickering light of the fire, reflected off his iris. His eyes burned like his black heart. Without sensing it, he stepped forward. An anger burned deep within him. The pain of a child, a broken man surfaced. Harry wanted nothing better then to kill him right there with his own bare hands. He wanted to watch him bleed. He wanted to hear him scream with the pain of a thousand lives he stole. A single hand landed on his shoulder was the only thing stopping him from walking over and ripping Riddles beating heart from his chest. Harry wonder if this man even had a heartbeat because he certainly didn't have a soul.

"Play with fire Harry, and you will be burnt." Harry took a step back, but his eyes never left the monster across the room.

"Who are you?"

"I think you know who I am Harry. The question you want to be asking, is who's side I am on."

"Fine, friend or foe?" Snape let out a dark chuckle that sent chills down Harry's spine.

"I am neither and yet I am both." Harry finally dragged his eyes to the man dressed in black. "I am only out for my best interests, I would happy see the son of James Potter suffer but for other reasons I care not to explain, I am telling you this is a trap."

"How? Who?" Harry asked, fear crawling through his bones.

"Potter, you have more enemies then you realise but this one is from the Lord himself. You really shouldn't of stirred up Draco, my Godson can be quite bothersome." A small smirk formed across his lips. "Riddle doesn't trust those who surround him, but he hears things, tales of a cops son posing as a villain. So he sent out orders, he brought you here." Harry moved to protest. "Your in Malfoy Manor, I thought a cop would know better then that. Suddenly after months you get an invite? Please Potter, you can't be that stupid. He's playing with you." Snape laughed.

"What is he trying to do? What are his plans?" Harry said in rushed whispers. His eyes searching out Tom Riddle himself.

"Take the one he loves." Harry looked terrified as his eyes searched for Ginny. She was fine, waltzing with Goyle across the dance floor. "Tell me Potter, who did you leave alone?"

Harry's stomach dropped.

Luna.

His feet could not carry him fast enough. The pain in his muscles, was nothing to the ache in his heart. Not Luna. He was breaking inside. Luna had been his rock, his light in the dark. He couldn't bare to lose her, not now, not after everything. Tears fell freely down his cheeks as he ran through the open door. He flew room to room, his soul slowly dying inside. He collapsed on the lounge room floor, a single piece of paper clutched tightly in his fist. His head sung between his knees, he sobbed, rocking back and forth. He was to late, she was gone.

And just like her, so was he.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron found him, broken. Nothing the girls could say could get through to him. He was catatonic, still on the floor. It was Ron that broke through to him.

"I thought you were meant to be the hero in all this!" He was shouting, the two girls trying to stop him. "But look at you, your nothing! You can't even pick yourself up, no wonder the world is doomed, people like you are the reason the bad guys are winning and damsels in distress are selling themselves on the street corner. Some Hero you are!" He spat. He stormed towards the door, only to find an arm latched onto his elbow.

"Wait." Harry command, with a sudden authority none of them had ever heard. "I am going to need your help. Round up the gang." Ron looked at him long and hard, before finally nodding. He headed off to the burrow, with the others trailing behind.

AN. God save the Queen, because nobody else will, I mean happy birthday your highness and thanks for the extra day off, I love long weekends ;P


	12. Chapter 12

A picture an capture a thousand words

(Rita just for you, he's back..)

_____________________________________________-

"What do you reckon will happen if I poke him?" Fred asked.

"Dunno." George grinned. "Let's find out."

Harry shot them a glare, making them back off.

"It's not our fault you know." Fred smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. He lent back against the wall, with that wicked look on his face. It was only equal to one, his brother.

"We didn't kidnap the girl, and we certainly weren't responsible for that." He nodded his head towards the other end of the table.

Harry's gaze wondered over to Hermione and Percy.

"Never seen one of those before." George informed Harry, sitting to his right. Fred taking the left.

"Seen what?" Harry sighed.

It had been three days now. Three. They were no closer to finding Luna then a child searching for a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Harry had been to all his contacts, Tonks, Cedric, even Dudley had come up with nothing. It was as if the under-world had grown quiet. The door behind them opened, Harry assumed it was Ginny, refusing to turn around. Three days had changed so much. Harry felt awkward around Ginny, ever since they had found him crying like a girl. He cringed at the memory. It didn't help that every time he did look her way, she'd blush. He felt so conflicted.

"A female Percy of course." Fred shook his head, disappointed with Harry's ability to keep up.

"Yeah, I thought he was the only one." George said.

"Told you it wasn't because I dropped him on his head, I am innocent." They all jumped turning to face none other then Charlie Weasley. Followed in, closely by Bill and Fleur.

" I don't know, I still swear I heard something crack." Bill teased. Fleur roll her eyes, finding them immature. She went over to Molly in the kitchen to help with the cooking.

They all greeted Charlie warmly, none of them asking where he'd been. Harry found it strange, how he'd just wonder off and they'd never even ask. Harry was curious but thought better of questioning the somewhat favourite brother. Harry couldn't help but notice they way the Ron and even possible the twins looked up to him, and Bill was like his best friend. There was just something incredible different about him, and you could help but pay attention to him.

"What we need is a plan." Hermione said irritable down the other end.

"I told you all we have to do is.." Percy was cut off when Hermione raised her hand to stop him.

"We need a _good_ plan."

Ron, who had been sitting with them, wondered up to the audience at the other end of the table.

"Bloody mental, the pair of them." He sat down next to Fred, slumping in his chair.

Charlie frowned, looking at the lot of them. He hadn't been gone that long but his family seemed to fall apart at the seams without him. They were all down and out. What they needed was, some cheering up.

"You know what we should do, some brainstorming." The boys all looked at him horror struck, he grinned. "Down at Irish."

The twins, Bill and Ron all cheered.

"What's Irish?" Harry asked.

"The best pub in the world." Charlie slapped Harry on the back. "Come on, drinks are on me."

Seamus Finnigan was the owner of the dark pub. His sandy hair fell into his eyes as he worked the tap. He was the kind of man that worked hard for a living, and loved every minute of it. The pub had a different atmosphere then all the places Ginny had taken them too. Finnigan brought over their beers personally. He winked at Charlie. "Only the finest, my friend." Charlie simply nodded his head, and Seamus disappeared back behind the bar.

"So, how you liking your first real visit, to a real bikie bar?" Charlie asked.

Harry looked around at the scene. There were no people dancing in tight clothes, no bouncers on the door. This place was different, quiet, peaceful almost.

There was a group of people having drinks and shooting pool. A few dozen coins along the worn table, indicating that they planned to be there a long time. On the back wall, an old darts board was still being played by a few older men. Each throw getting them one step closer to that bulls eyes. Along the lacquered wooden bar sat a few customers, each lost up in the moment. At the end of the bar sat a lone man, drinking away his sorrows. In the middle, three guys happily argued on the distance between different locations. Harry watched as Finnigan said something to the depressed looking bloke and he laughed. Harry smiled, even on the worst of days this would be the best place out. All in all, it wasn't bad. Harry grinned at Charlie, no words needing to be said. Irish was truly the best pub around.

"Why don't you go see Creevey, the picture man, he'll know." Charlie said taking a sip of his beer.

"If all else falls Ron's ex-Missus will know, hairdressers know all the gossip." Bill teased Ron, laughing. Ron gave him a shove in the middle.

"Yeah Ronnie-kins, why don't we ask Lavender?" Fred smirked.

"Want me to tell that cop Angelina, you want to have her children Freddie?"

"Why thank-you Ronnie-kins, I 've always wanted to raise a farm."

"I resent that." Harry scowled at Fred.

"I wasn't calling you a pig."

"Just his future children." George pointed out.

"Exactly. Hey!" Fred whacked his brother around the head. "Your meant to be on my side." they al laughed enjoy the rest of their evening together.

The next day Bill and Charlie took Harry to meet Colin Creevey, the picture man.

"He's been done for stalking a couple of times now, still stands by, his just taking photo's because he's an artist." Bill told Harry.

"Not a bad kid, just needed some guidance, possibly an overbearing parent to pull him straight but lucky for us, he didn't get either. He's just like a crazy tourist with a camera." Charlie pushed Harry towards the twitchy young man, with a large old camera strung around his neck.

"I was wondering if you perhaps had a picture, I was looking for." Harry started.

"A picture for a picture, a fare trade." Colin told him. "Hold still."

Colin shot a quick snap of Harry's face. The camera was one where the picture developed straight way, printing out of the bottom. Colin pocketed them as fast as he took them.

"I am trying to find some one. I friend of mine was taken and I was hoping you could help."

"I said hold still." Colin snapped a few more shots from different angles. He quickly reviewed the picture, a smile on his lips. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a single image, handing it to Harry.

Harry looked at it, the colour draining from his face.

It was Peter.

AN. Ok I don't know if anyone has noticed but I've had it with this story, it's making me cranky, which means I'll knock it on the head soon, I am so sick of it, I don't know if I've ever mentioned it, but I hate Harry, so why did I ever start this I wonder? Groans but I have to finish, darn morals and standards…..hope your enjoying…*grumbles*


	13. Chapter 13

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

(the pretend author has no clue what to call the chapters anymore and in fact writing any old dribble :P)

Disclaimer: I don't like Harry, so there is no reason I would claim to own him. Just so you know. J

Harry had never felt such hatred in his whole life. The burning desire to kill someone had never existed until then. Peter. The man who caused this all to happen. The man who had betrayed his parents to Tom Riddle. The pair of them, had killed his family. He shoved his chair back, letting it clatter to the floor.

"Riddle has got her, so what we need is a way in." Harry growled frustrated. His anger seemed to be slowly boiling over. They were taking too long. He began to pace, back and forth.

The Weasley kids looked at Charlie, as singled for Harry to sit. Charlie had been the only sensible head amongst them, since Bill had left with Fleur. A small hand slide into Harry's pulling him to a halt. He looked down at Ginny, her eyes pleading with his. He sighed dropping into the seat next to hers, his fingers still linked with his.

"You think he's going to suggest we go the dog pound?" George whispered to the others.

"God I hope not, their unbearable as is." Freddie groaned.

Harry looked at Ginny, she just shrugged, fiddling with his fingers in hers.

"I know a fella." Charlie nodded grinning.

"Let us guess, he's the leader of the Werewolfs?" Ron said with a scowl on his face. Harry looked curiously at the Weasley kids. For the most part, they seemed not to like what was about to happen. Charlie grinned. "That's the one. Just remember to watch out for the second in command, Greyback. Your going to love him, Harry. He's a great bloke."

"Who is he?"

"Loopy Lupin." The twins groaned in sympathy.

Ron raised an eye brow at the pair, shaking his head. "Their just bitter, they couldn't get one up on him. The man knows his stuff, despite his homeless look."

"He's a cheat." Fred through his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Your just a bad loser." Ron teased.

"Will you lot cut it out." Hermione hissed. "We're going."

"Oh, right." the boys all said in timing.

The Werewolfs were one of the other biggest bikie groups this side of Maple street. Walking into their den, Hermione felt slightly intimidated. Harry pushed her forward into the room. It was a dark dirty looking place with cigarette butts littering the floor. The room smelt of petrol and burnt rubber. But the room wasn't really what worried Granger.

A wild looking man greeted them. His grey scraggly beard was scattered with white, and around the edges a tinge of yellow. He looked dirty and old but there was something else about him, that scared the living daylight out of her. Charlie introduced him as Greyback. Hermione gave Harry a worried glance. If he was the second in command, how bad was the first going to be?

Greyback lead them through to another room, where the rest of the crew where hanging around. Harry's eye light up as he found a familiar face, or rather head of hair, Tonks. She smiled at them from her place in between to rough looking men. They looked hard and weathered. Their clothing spoke of the years they'd been out here, living the dream. In the room next door, they could hear a few more, fighting about parts.

Tonks stood, flicking her head to the side, indicating to their leader.

A worn man sat on a wooden box, his clothes battered and worn. His hair showing the start of his aging that carried through onto the creases lining his forehead. He was scarred on almost every visible piece of skin.

"Harry this is Remus Lupin, Lupin, Harry." Lupin stood extending his hand for Harry to shake. He felt bewildered and confused. This was not a man who lived the life of a rough bikie, he was a gentler, kinder man. Harry found himself wondering about him. What drove him underground.

Lupin told his gang to leave them, asking only Tonks to stay behind. Remus turned to Harry.

"I knew you Father, he'd be proud, as would Sirius." Hermione gasped behind Harry.

"I am betting, Sirius never mentioned me, did he? We all use to go to school together, us and Peter." Remus watched the fury grow behind Harry's eyes. "Ah, so he told you about Peter then? I suppose your all here for help then?" He wasn't really asking a question, just going through his own thoughts out loud.

"Two birds with one stone Tonks?"

"You think? I am not sure that's the wisest idea, Moony." Tonks frowned as Remus wrapped his arm around her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "But I guess."

Harry had never seen Tonks like this, so unsure, so in love. He had wondered how a agent could turn and now he knew.

"Bring him in." Remus requested. Tonks walked over to another door and went out for a few moments before returning with Draco Malfoy.

"No way!" Draco growled seeing Potter. " I asked for Andromeda's help, my Mother's sister, my Aunt, not this!" He pointed to Harry.

"Calm down Draco. You want to save your family and he wants in to find the girl. A simple trade. You let him in, and he takes care of your dark Lord problem." Remus looked between two angry young men.

"Then you can go back to hating each other until your hearts content. Deal?"

Harry's hated for Riddle's was the only thing that stopped him from throttling the boy right there and then.

"Fine." He snapped. "Deal."

Malfoy's light eyes became dark with fury. "Deal." He hissed.

An. P.s sorry to whinge last chapter, don't worry, I finish what I start. See you all next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

If I go down, you're going with me

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I never have and never will.

"Draco." Ron complained.

"It's Malfoy to you, traitor. The whole lot of you are know better then _them_." He pointed a accusing finger towards Harry and Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes, as Ginny stifled a laugh.

"Whatever Malfoy, there's no use getting your panty's in a twist." Ron teased, loving this far to much for his own good.

"Boys." Remus gave them all a stern look.

Ron stuck out his tongue.

"Real mature Weasel." Drawled Draco.

Ron glared turning to face the other way. Harry groaned, at their childish behaviour.

Remus, whistled, drawing their attention. "OK, here's the plan."

___________________________________________________________________________

They stood outside Malfoy Manor, Draco glared at the bunch of them. He looked at Lupin.

"This is insane, Riddle is going to gut me, right down the middle."

"Better you, then us." Ron muttered loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

"Don't think for one second, if they catch you, I'll come save you." Draco hissed.

"But isn't that the plan?" Neville asked.

"Clearly." Draco scowled down his nose at Longbottom. Nevillie grinned, along with the others.

"Unbelievable." Draco growled under his breath, leaving them all at the gate.

Riddle stood leaning against the mantle-piece, the fire roaring. There was something truly dark and scary about this man. He was no different to any other but still he made Draco feel uneasy.

Draco's eyes searched the room for his parents but they weren't there. Prehaps Riddle had tired of his games and let them go. Yes, it was wishful thinking on Draco's part, but even the most vile person on earth had to have a little faith.

"Where have you been Draco?" He turned his menacing eyes onto the blonde. Riddle didn't really care, that much Draco was sure of. He had been followed while they were with the Weasley's. Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly what you'd call stealthy. No the question was to cover the threat written in his red eyes.

Draco quirked his lips into a smirk, this might be a bit of fun.

"Doing what you asked." Potter and the Weasley's are under the impression I am giving them free run of the Manor." He shook his head. " Foolish children. They'll be here, three minutes tops Sir, just as you planned."

"Excellent work Draco."

Draco scowled, bowing to Riddle, the action almost destroying his pride. He was going to kill Potter.

"Thank-you master."

"You are excused. I have guest to attend too." Draco nodded, as he turn to walk out the door, Riddle missed the young man rolling his eyes as he pass through the door.

______________________________________________

Harry and the Weasley's began fighting their way into the Manor. Draco had done his job. He had told Riddle they were coming, giving him the distraction for their plan to fall into place.

Harry ducked behind the Lounge chair as Bellatrix fired rounds upon rounds at him. The noise was deafening. The shell casing littered the floor. Molly jumped up, firing a single shot and Riddle's sidekick went down in a painful heap. Her husband was in raged, firing randomly at them all. Neville lowered himself flat onto the floor, firing a bullets at his ankles. Lestrange let out a howl, falling to the floor. Ginny, took his gun off him as the twins held him down. The noise of the guns had wiped out all of Harry's hearing as he rose to check out the damage. So far the worst hit was one of the twins, who's ear was bleeding like crazy but other then that they were all fine.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped but it was to late. Harry could feel the barrel shoved up against his back.

"Anyone makes a move and I'll shot!"

______________________________________________

As the Weasley's fought their way into the Manor, Draco gave them a sneer as they passed. He continued on until he found Snape. He shoved the potions Master's door open.

"Where are they?"

"In the cells."

Draco growled, storming passed. Damn the man that built cells in the Manor's basement. He shoved passed the fighting down stairs in search of his parents.

The cell were a dirty degusting place. The smell of urine and decay, swirled up the old wooden ladder. If it was anyone else down there he would of left them, rather then face the stench. He pinched his nose closed with his long fingers, trying to block the odour in vain. He passed a few cells making his way to the end. He hate to think of his mother locked in a place like this. A woman of her class would never survive here for long. The smell alone would drive Draco crazy. He pushed forward still searching.

He found them locked up with Luna. He scowled. What luck. He thought about leaving her there but that was a little too mean, even for him. He undid the cage, and she skipped out. Draco scowled, things had truly hit rock bottom now, things couldn't possible get any worse. Skipping. God, he was going need physiological help after this.

_________________________________________________

An. Well that took an unusual turn….hmm…. Let us know what you think…or don't *shrugs*


	15. Chapter 15

Staring down the barrel of a forty-five

Disclaimer: I do not own this, I not entirely sure it is possible to own anything written on the net. So if anything it belongs to cyberspace.

(An: I stole- wait cross that out, borrowed the line from the song 45.I love that song, shinedown's new one's not bad but gotta love the classic)

_____________________________________________

Riddle held the gun to his held. "Dropped it." His cold voice his in Harry's ear. Harry dropped his gun, against his better judgement. He was going to die.

Riddle kicked the gun across the room to Severus. Snape picked it up, twirling it on to the Weasleys.

"Drop your weapons and I won't kill the cop."

"Truly inspiring." George praised.

"Yes, just the words to make us leave the you to be the only one with a gun." Nodded Fred.

"It's easy to make jokes when you think you have a back up plan." Riddle snapped his fingers. A few of his goons came in dragging in Remus and his men. The Weasley's looked amongst each other, agreeing silently to drop their weapons. It wasn't like they had a real choice.

Now Harry was sure he was going to die.

Remus and his men were meant to come in from the back, in a sneak attack. The plan was prefect. The only thing they had forgotten was the reliability of loyalties.

Greyback moved to stand by Riddles side. He leant over hissing in Harry's ear.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" He smirked. " Did you honestly think you, a Potter, could defeat the greatest criminal of all time?" He laughed wickedly.

"Yes." Harry snarled. The anger that burned inside of him was the only thing holding back the panic and fear as Riddle cocked the gun behind him.

Riddle smiled, his face moulding cruel lines.

"Do you want me to tell you what it sounded like hearing your father fall? Or maybe how your mother screamed?"

Harry growled, he when the door of the room suddenly opened.

A fat balding man stepped into the scene, not even battering an eyelid. "Sir, the prisoners have escaped."

"Now is not the time Peter!" Riddle growled.

Riddle turned back to Harry, eyes blazing. "Did you know it was Peter that told me where to find James and Lily?" He laughed darkly.

"Peter?" Snape questioned. The fear surfaced in the mouse like man's eyes.

"Now Severus I know you and Lily were close.." Snape lifted the gun, firing one bullet straight into his head.

It was the first bullet to break the tension, the second went through Snape's heart.

Harry didn't have time to think. Suddenly the gun lifted off the back of his skull. The barrel next to his ear as Riddle pulled the trigger. The sound rang through Harry, he dropped to the ground in that moment of chaos. He watched from the floor, as the bullet meet it mark.

Snape staggered for a second looking up at Riddle. His fingers touching his own blood, he looked at it in shock right before he fell. In those god awful seconds guns were blazing, the ring in Harry's ears was unbearable.

"Harry!" Neville threw his own gun ducking as Riddles men took aim. Harry reached for the gun, scrambling on his knees to get hold of it. He turned pointing the barrel at Riddle, only to find a gun point straight back at him. Both pulling the trigger at almost the same time. Harry felt himself tugged to the side but it was too late, the bullet burying itself into his flesh. He cried out in pain, his hand flying to his shoulder. The bullet had shattered his collar bone, the pain was unbearable. He looked across the room to where Riddle lay dead. It was finally over. He felt sleep creep over him as a girls voice begged him not to close his eyes but he was so tired.

__________________________________________________________

Draco walked down the hall in the direction Riddles men were fleeing from. Malfoy frowned, in one hand he had his gun and the other was clamped around Looney Lovegood's wrist. He tugged them forward to what remain of one of the entertaining rooms. Bodies lay dying on the floor. Draco scowled, his mother would have a pink fit if she saw what they'd done to her carpets. The Weasleys were all huddled together in the corner. He let go of Luna moving to see what was going on. He saw Potter out cold in little Red's arms. He dropped the gun, grabbing his phone. He dialled the number.

"Get here now!" He growled down the line, hang up as soon as he got an ok.

Draco damned they all move away from Harry. The Weasley's protested angrily but in a few minutes when the door swung open they cleared the way.

Zabini and Pansy marched in, their medical kits in hand. They were doctors, their schooling paid for by the Malfoy's.

It only took Blaise a second to realise they had to get him to hospital and fast.

"Draco can we use your car?" Draco scowled. He had the fastest car this side of Maple street. He groaned.

"But I just had it detailed." Reluctantly he gave Pansy his keys. "One scratch Zabini." He threatened.

Ron glared. "Nice to see Malfoy's got his priorities right."

___________________________________________________

Harry woke annoyed by a beeping sound. He blinked, slowly sitting up. The sun stung his eyes.

"Finally." Ron sighed in relief.

"Oh Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked. He groaned, registering the pain in his shoulder.

Harry blinked again, looking at all the faces surrounding him. "Luna?" He called softly.

She smiled brightly making her way to the front. She sat on the end of his bed, a silly grin on her face. "You should know I don't approve of staying in your pyjamas all day." Harry laughed happy to find his Luna wasn't hurt. "I meet the most interesting man out there, he likes flowers too." Harry chuckled lightly.

" Off you go then, better not let that one get away." He teased. She grinned, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek before skipping off out the door.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"Your never going to believe this but Draco Malfoy saved your ass. Well he call a mate of his who's a doctor." Ron sounded horrified. "Thank God I am not you, I could stand owe that prat my life."

Harry chuckled lightly. "It's so he can get out of jail free card. He's Malfoy. He doesn't do anything if it's not going to work in his favour." Ron nodded agreeing.

Harry frowned, nervous now. He knew who he wanted to talk to next but doing so would be the end of his career. He decided he didn't care, stuff his job.

"Could I speak with Ginny?" She stepped forward. Harry blushed. "Alone?" The twins made some crude comments as the left causing Gin to go as pink as Harry felt.

He patted right next to him on the bed. He held his breath as she moved next to him.

"I just wanted to say thank-you." He stuttered. He blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"I didn't do anything." She smiled, looking into his eyes.

"You pulled me out of the way, you're the only reason this," he indicated to his wound, "didn't hit my heart."

She blushed. "I couldn't let him destroy it." She said playfully.

"Oh? And why's that?" He grinned.

"Because that my job." Without another word, she beat Harry to punch, kissing him square on the lips.

The end.

AN: FINISHED!!!!

I feel slightly evil. Did I do Riddle well?? Hee hee. As I wrote the bit about cocking the gun, my thoughts were on that line in Phone booth, ' cause that sound is scary'. Lol. What a corny ending, god I am terrible at those moments. hope you all liked and thank you all that reviewed and those who followed along.


End file.
